By the Light of the Moon
by MB234
Summary: Adventures in Bon Temps, featuring Alcide. Alcide meets someone on his full moon run
1. Chapter 1

Alcide Herveaux shot through the darkened wood outside of Bon Temps Louisiana, loving the feel of his paws brushing the undergrowth. He ran alone, weaving his way through the maze of trees.

It was a clear starry night, the full moon illuminating the darkness above.

Alcide ran to forget, to leave his troubles behind, gladly shedding his human skin for a night to see the world through canine eyes. He'd shifted hours ago, enjoying the wilderness of Bon Temps.

He had been skirting the edge of a small pond, trotting towards the trees, when he'd felt it.

A burst of energy, raw power, coming from a short distance away.

It flashed like lightning, there for a split second, gone the next, but nonetheless leaving its mark.

Alcide could smell something, something effeminate, but not completely human, and different from anything he'd ever smelled before.

Instinctively he followed it, eager to find the thing that had flashed forth an alarm like that, like a flashlight in the darkness.

This was a dangerous night for such beacons

Following his unfailing nose he raced towards the unknown entity, knowing other supernaturals would soon follow. His search led him to a small clearing, a patch of grass and flowers - a meadow of sorts.

There, lying in the middle of the clearing was a slender figure, a female, curled up onto her side to protect her pale naked flesh, her ebony hair spilling onto the ground like a rich dark liquid.

She was conscious, but she seemed confused, almost angry. She was shivering, though the late summer Louisiana air was comfortably warm. She lifted her head and looked around. Alcide waited in the trees.

She awoke to find herself in a dark wood, naked. Just like it used to happen when she was younger. It had rushed on her, and suddenly that familiar feeling had erupted in her toes and fingers, quickly spreading to the rest of her body. It had felt like sparks buzzing, and she knew it was going to happen.

She was going to teleport again.

She couldn't control it. She cursed to herself, she'd been in her hotel room, about to take a bath when she found the engagement ring her fiancé, _ex- fiancé_ she reminded herself fiercely, had given her, and all she had wanted was to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

Apparently she'd been taken to the middle of freaking nowhere. Fantastic.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying for a shred of modesty, and slowly got up. It wasn't cold, thankfully; in fact it was comfortably warm. She examined her body, nothing seemed damaged, but she felt sore and stretched, like a rubber band that had been snapped violently back into place.

Suddenly she noticed in a pair of bright piercing yellow eyes peering out at her, eerily glowing against the otherwise dark forest.

She took several cautious steps towards those eyes and saw the body they belonged to, a large timber wolf with white gold fur. He was a huge majestic wolf, and he would have scared her, but nothing in his stance suggested hostility. If anything he looked...curious.

"Well hey there handsome", she said to the wolf, "you wouldn't happen to know of any houses nearby," she looked behind her, scanning the woods as she spoke, "I think I still remember how to pick a lock"

She turned back and looked to where the wolf was standing; only there wasn't a wolf there anymore.

There was a man, a very tall, very handsome man with dark features, a broad chest and strong muscles.

She gasped and quickly turned around, making sure her hands covered her chest, and addressed the stranger over her shoulder, "Oh my god, who are you? Where did that wolf go? And why are you naked?"

The man had his hands up, palms facing her, as if to show that he wasn't going to hurt her, saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I'm the wolf, well not anymore, well I was. This isn't coming out right. I'm a werewolf, and I was runnin' in the woods when I felt your uhm….energy burst" She raised her eyebrows at his description of her teleportation, "and I came to see what was goin' on. I'm Alcide Herveaux" he said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

She gave him a shy smile and said "I would shake your hand but…" she didn't finish but he understood all the same. "It's nice to meet you Alcide, I'm Elina"

"Elina." he repeated "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here?"

"It's a long story" she replied, "and one I'd prefer to tell you with clothes on, do you have an extra shirt or something, you look big enough it would fit me like a dress."

Alcide thought for a moment then spoke, "I can do you one better, I have a friend, her name is Sookie Stackhouse, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to give you some clean clothes and a hot meal."

Elina studied him, wondering whether she could trust him or not. Nothing about him seemed sketchy to her, nothing that would make her uneasy. Still, just to be safe she asked, "How do I know I can trust you? You could be lying, about everything, the whole wolf thing."

Alcide smirked and took a deep breath, then the air around him seemed to shimmer and then before her stood that same golden white wolf. He shifted back, panting slightly.

"Okay. You got a car?" She said

Nodding he replied, "Yeah it's not too far to Sookie's house, about a ten minute drive", and led her out of the forest, to the edge where his warm blue pickup truck was parked.

He opened the passenger door and shuffled around inside for a second, extracting a red plaid flannel button up, which he handed to Elina, while he put on some jeans and a dark tee shirt.

While she quickly did up the buttons she chided herself on her ability to get into ridiculous situations.

Alcide climbed into the truck, Elina already settled into the passenger's seat, and started the car saying "Like I said it's a short drive to Sookie's place, I'll call her if you want. Now, my question. What were you doing all alone in the woods like that?"

Elina sighed and leaned back into the headrest, "I've been able to teleport all my life, but it's not something I can control. It sort of comes and goes with my emotions" she paused and closed her eyes as she continued; "I was engaged. We were happy. Or that's what I thought until I found my fiancé, Tim, in the middle of screwing the neighbor...twice. I was fed up with his bullshit so I'm at a hotel in Shreveport until I can figure out my next move. Right before I teleported I found my engagement ring, which I thought I had thrown away, and I couldn't help but think about him and what I saw when I caught him cheating. These feelings of anger and hurt just rose up in me like a wildfire and the next thing I know I'm stark naked in the middle of a damn forest"

Alcide smiled knowingly, "Yeah I know a little of what that's like. Learning to control the shift"

Elina looked over at him and asked in a soft voice, "does it hurt...when you shift?"

Alcide kept his eyes on the road as he answered "Yeah at first, but you get used to it. Like growing pains"

Elina nodded in understanding. Alcide continued, "How 'bout you? Does it hurt when you teleport?"

"No not really, it's more of a buildup and release. Like an orgasm" she said with a laugh.

She continued "I'm surprised you're handling this so well. I've only told one other person about what I can do and it took her a full week to even look at me the same"

Alcide shrugged and answered "Hey, I'm the last person that can pass judgment on someone else for their abilities. But I will say that you're the first teleport I've ever met. Honestly I didn't even know teleports existed, but I guess you learn somethin' new every day"

Elina laughed and they settled into a comfortable silence. Finally, as they pulled into Sookie's driveway Elina asked "what about other people, will they judge me?"

Alcide said "Don't you worry; I think you'll fit in to Bon Temps just fine"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I hope you all enjoy this second chapter! More at the bottom, please comment and/or subscribe! If you like this fic, please check out my others! Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alcide stepped up to Sookie's front door and knocked, Elina following cautiously behind. After a few seconds pause the door opened and Sookie was there, surprise etched on her pretty face. It had been awhile since Alcide had stopped by. His heart momentarily sputtered in his chest before he shoved away those feelings.<p>

"Alcide" Sookie said, surprised, "what're you doin' here? And who's your friend?" she said, glancing at Elina.

Alcide was about to answer but Elina cut in, stepping up to Sookie, "Hi, I'm Elina, you must be Sookie. I'm sorry to barge in like this and disturb you, but I'm in a jam and I could really use some help"

Alcide said "Yeah, Sook I'm sorry to intrude, but I sorta found Elina in the woods and I couldn't just leave her there, I was hoping that you could help her, give her a set of clothes and a warm meal?"

Sookie looked at her warily for a minute and Elina found herself squirming under Sookie's gaze. Something about the way she was looking at her made her uncomfortable, like she was trying to see into places Elina didn't want her to see.

After a pause Sookie smiled wide and said "Sure thing, come on in", moving out of the way so that they could enter.

Sookie's home was small but clean and had a worn in feel, like an old pair of jeans. As they walked into the kitchen Sookie said to Elina, "I can whip somethin' up real quick for you hun, Alcide would you take her upstairs while I go grab a clean towel?"

Alcide agreed and preceded Elina up the rickety stairs.

"I take it you've been here before" Elina said, following Alcide.

"Yeah, I spent lots of time here; I guess I was what you could call a guardian. Sookie's boyfriend, a fanger named Eric, got me to look after her during the day; I was repaying a debt" Alcide explained as he led her into a bedroom with a nice sized bed, chest of drawers with a mirror perched on top, and various other knickknacks that led her to assume this was Sookie's bedroom, "Here we are" he announced.

Elina leaned against the chest of drawers while they waited for Sookie, "Thank you. You didn't have to do this. It means a lot, really."

Alcide shrugged and replied "Nah it's nothin' really. It's only decent"

Elina studied him for a second then spoke softly, "You have feelings for her, Sookie I mean"

Alcide suddenly seemed to have trouble meeting her eyes, "I- ah, I'm not supposed to- no, I mean...it's complicated" he explained with a sigh.

To his surprise Elina just smiled a sad, knowing smile "Trust me, I understand"

"Really?" Alcide asked.

"About a relationship being complicated-yeah" She said scoffing "you see I loved Tim. I loved him with everything I had. I loved him long and fierce and strong, but in the end I guess it just wasn't' enough for him. That bastard took and took and never gave anything back. And yet, I still feel a connection to him, like a tiny part of my heart will always belong to him. And, for the life of me, I can't understand why"

Alcide studied her as she spoke, noticing for the first time her keen, electric blue eyes. They shone with emotion as they met his gaze. The air seemed to shift with the sparks of electricity.

"Now that, I can understand" Alcide replied, his voice coming out in a gravely baritone that he barely recognized. A flush crept into Elina's cheeks and she flashed him a sincere dazzling smile that made his stomach clench at making such a pretty girl smile.

At that moment Sookie entered the room, her arms full with a change of clothes, a towel and various other shower supplies.

"I've got some stuff for you to clean up here; you can use the shower right over there" Sookie said, seemingly oblivious to the change in the room.

Alcide cleared his throat while Elina rose and took the supplies from Sookie's arms with a smile and a thank you.

"Alcide, could you help me in the kitchen?" Sookie asked, but she turned and walked away, clearly expecting him to follow.

Alcide flashed Elina a grin, which she returned, and followed Sookie down the stairs;_ like an obedient dog_ he thought, somewhat surprised at the sudden hostility of his thoughts. After Debbie's constant betrayal and Sookie always being in love with someone else, Alcide had been unoptimistic when it came to future relationships, but he didn't think he was holding in any resentment.

It didn't surprise him though- the things he was feeling. After all is was bound to happen sooner or later. A person can only sustain unrequited love for so long. And Alcide had already spent too much time pining after someone that he didn't have.

Sookie's voice broke him out of his brief reverie; "I'm heating up some chicken noodle soup on the stove, could you cut up some bread please" she said.

Alcide complied, retrieving the loaf and hastily slicing up a couple of pieces and setting them in a dish.

"If you're hungry you're welcome to help yourself" Sookie said as she stirred the thick soup.

"No I'm alright, but thanks anyway" Alcide replied as he set the sliced bread onto the worn table in Sookie's kitchen, his back to her.

He heard Sookie sigh dramatically and knew there was a speech coming. Sure enough Sookie began, "Alcide, look, I know that we had some sort of romantic thing, but you need to-"

"No Sookie, I don't need to do anything for you" Alcide interrupted, turning to face her, "you are not my responsibility anymore"

Shock momentarily colored Sookie's face and she said, "Alcide, that's not what I meant. I was just trying to say that you need to consider all the options in front of you" Sookie nodded to Elina, who had just stepped into the kitchen, fresh out of the shower, and it became clear just what options Sookie was talking about.

Alcide grunted and watched as Elina sat down at Sookie's table and Sookie placed a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of her. While she ate they chatted and Alcide tried his best not to stare at the shapely legs encased by tight white shorts. What would those legs feel like wrapped around his waist, would they be strong and supple under his questing hands? Would they feel like silk under his lips as he kissed his way up her calves, up her thighs…

"Oh honey, I'd let you stay here but I don't think you'd be comfortable with the, ah vampire cubby" Sookie said, bringing him back to the present.

Alcide spoke before he could stop himself, "I thought Elina could stay at my house. At least until she gets back on her feet"

Elina flashed him that heart-stopping smile again and suddenly Alcide was very glad he'd spoken up.

"Well then I guess that's that" Sookie said, getting up. Alcide and Elina got up too. "It was wonderful to meet you Elina," Sookie continued as she hugged Elina, "Don't be a stranger now"

Elina laughed, "It was great to meet you too, I owe you one"

Finally they stepped out of Sookie's house and Alcide felt, for the first time that evening, the weight of Sookie's judgmental stare lift off of him.

As they got into Alcide's truck and buckled their seatbelts Alcide asked, "Are you sure it's okay if you stay at my house?"

Elina twisted a damp strand of hair out of her face as she smiled at him and replied, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be"

The loose white tee shirt that she wore clung to her in all the right places and left just enough to the imagination to get his mind wandering. Once again his gaze was drawn to those long, tan legs of hers. The thought of those gorgeous stems, and all her other curves, set his imagination afire.

The ride back to Shreveport flew by Alcide in a daze of daydreams and fantasies. Urgent touches, fevered kisses, his name moaned by her breathy voice. Those piercing blues locking with his as she arched her back for him.

As Alcide pulled up to his house he realized Elina had been silent for a while. When he heard her soft, calm breath he looked over to find her curled up like a cat, fast asleep.

He smiled and stepped out of the car, walked over to the passenger's side and scooped Elina. Immediately he noticed how warm she was. Being a werewolf he was no stranger to increased body temperatures, but he hadn't expected her to be as warm as him.

As he held her tight in his arms she murmured softly and pressed her face into his chest, twining her slim arms around his neck. The scent of lilacs and freshwater from Elina's hair wafted up to him, refreshing and mouth-watering.

With a bit of juggling Alcide managed to open the door without disturbing the sleeping young woman in his arms. Once inside he carefully set her down onto his bed, removed her borrowed sneakers, and gently tucked the blankets up to her chin.

The sight of her in his bed struck a chord in him somehow, like she seemed to fit there. _There's nowhere else I'd rather be._ Emotions he didn't want to give names to bubbled up in his chest. He promptly pushed them away as Elina stirred suddenly, huffed and kicked off the blankets exposing her delicate ankle, a slender calve, and an expanse of delicious thigh. She shifted her hips towards him in what could be an offering. An offering of what? He didn't want to think about the answer.

He tucked the blankets around her again. She kicked them off again. Alcide sighed.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Was Sookie in character? It took me awhile to get a grip on her, did I get it right? So things are spicing up for Elina and Alcide, what of you guys think of my OC, Mary Sue or not? If you have any ideas about plot twists for Alcide and Elina don't hesitate to comment or pm me! Just some background info I forgot to mention in the first chapter; these events occur outside of the third or fourth seasons and Debbie is dead. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**p.s. I'm looking for a beta for a potential new story, it's about Batman/Bruce Wayne. If anyone is interested just pm or message me for details, I would really appreciate it, thanks!**


End file.
